Conversations and Stories
by Franbunanza
Summary: Rated T just to be sure, set before Pharos lighthouse level. just a short drabble about the night and the conversations before they go to ridoranna, FranXBalthier, lil bit of Vanelo and teeny implied BaschXAshe


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

"No, that's not what happened at all!" Penelo said shaking her head furiously.

Vaan shot her an annoyed glance and tried to silence her.

He has been telling the Princess about the time he had heroically rescued Penelo from a hideous rat that had been terrorising Low town.

"What did happen then?" Asked the princess, she really wasn't particularly interested but there was really nothing else to do (in the middle of the desert) of an evening.

"I had asked Vaan if he could please clear the table after dinner and as usual he managed to disappear." Penelo begun to explain, "I wasn't going to let him get off so easily and I knew that he had a hiding place in the Garasmythe waterway, so I ventured down there to find him. But this rat came out and I really wasn't too frightened, but Vaan freaked out and fell from his hiding place and accidentally squashed the rat."

Ashe chuckled quietly and gave Vaan an incredulous look.

"Thanks' Penelo, now the princess is going to think I'm a wuss." Vaan poked Penelo in the ribs and she squirmed.

"I assure you I think nothing of the sort." Ashe assured with a sigh.

But neither of them were listening, they were now play fighting and shrieking loudly in the process. Ashe rolled her eyes and quietly excused herself.

"You see the problem is that because of the "no flight path" rule that usually applies to the Jagd Naldoa there are hardly any charts to be had on that area." Balthier explained as he rolled out another one of Reddas's charts on to the small wooden table in his tent.

"I understand. This makes it difficult to plan a route to Pharos, does it not?" Fran replied.

"Exactly." He replied and glanced up at his partner.

She looked thoughtful, "Legend states that it is south-east of sky city Bhujerba and east of Bur-Omisace. So that would mean flight between the regions of Purvama and Jagd Ramooda wouldn't it?" Fran leant over and circled an area on the map.

"Yes, I think that's our best bet. May I ask where you heard that legend?" Balthier asked.

"You question me?" she replied in false accusation.

"Never! I am merely curious." Balthier leant back in his chair and rubbed his temples, he was done with these charts and plans for now.

"Once I had a book, it was about the wonders of this world and other beautiful places of interest. I believe I read it."

"Do you still have this book?"

Fran shook her head, "Mjrn decided to borrow it, she was but an infant and she marked it and tore the pages."

Balthier gave a slight laugh.

"It isn't funny, I was fond of it and I was scolded so when Jote found the pieces. It is forbidden for such material to be read in Eruyt." Fran gave a glare and sat down on the edge of the table.

"Because it makes one curious, that's why it's forbidden. But you've always been curious, haven't you?"

Fran gave a slight shrug; she turned and considered him for a moment. She bit her lip.

"I have a list, but it is secret as I made it while I was still bound in Eruyt."

Balthier raised an eyebrow in intrigue, "A list of what?"

"Then how would it be a secret." She teased, work was over now; it was time to play.

"Now, now, we're friends aren't we, I've told you my secrets." He leaned forward and delicately strolled his fingers across her knee. "It's only fair you tell me yours."

"Very well." Fran folded as she tried in vain to ignore how good his touch felt, it was no fun if she gave in too easily. She slid a hand under her armor and removed a tattered piece of paper, she passed it to Balthier.

He slid his reading glasses back on up his nose and read the list quietly so they would not be over heard.

"Places I will see…. 1. Zertinan Caves, well we can go there for sure, 2. Phon Coast, we've been there."

"I know but I meant to the mysterious islands off the shore." She interrupted.

He continued reading the list while he persisted in caressing her leg.

"Okay, well we'll commandeer a boat someday. 3. Pharos Lighthouse, ahh, I see it caught your attention did it?"

Fran gave a nod.

The list went on for quite some while; one of the places in particular caught the pirate's attention.

"Where or rather what is the Cache of The Galbadaros?"

"I did not get to read that chapter." Fran shifted her position accidentally on purpose so his hand would move higher.

"Let's find out one day. You and I are going to run wild around this world. That is if you don't mind the intrusion?" he put particular emphasis on his last word as he stroked her inner thigh.

Fran smiled and took the list from him; she took the pen he had been using to mark the maps and made an alteration to her list.

When she had finished she laid it down between them and smoothed the paper out, Balthier leant forward so he could inspect the alteration.

It now read "Places Balthier and I will see."

"Fran…I am honored that you would share you're dreams with me." He took his hand off of her leg and placed it on top of her hand.

The beautiful girl leaned forward, her lips were so close to his that he could feel her every breath against him as she spoke.

"Dreams, secrets, treasures, let us share it all."

"Yes," he said in a slight moan. Fran removed his glasses and stroked his cheek.

Balthier stood up and pressed his lips against hers. He tangled his ringed fingers in her fabulous platinum locks. She felt her skin tingle as she relaxed into him, he moved his hand over her neck and down across her chest as he undid the clasp that held her sleeves up.

"I like how our…ahh… navigation meetings end in this way." She whispered as Balthier slipped his hands over her smooth shoulders, she felt his lips curve into a smile against her neck.

"As do I."

He lowered her down gently so she was now sprawled across the pile of maps. Some of the rolled up charts toppled onto the floor, but they did not notice.

Ashe had grown tired of the orphans relentless fighting and constrained flirting. Surely it would not be long before they learnt to express their feelings in a more appropriate way.

The princess spoke with Reddas for a few moments, but found his continuing attempts to preach to her were beginning to grind on her.

She decided she would see if Balthier had come up with a route for tomorrow's trip to the Ridorana cataract.

"Balthier?" She called through the canvas.

"I'm in…mhmm… the middle of something." He snapped.

Ashe frowned, how rude, did he forget who he was talking too! "Is it so important!?"

"Yes, it's _very very_ important kiss, it needs my complete attention kiss, so if you wouldn't mind."

Now she was particularly annoyed, she put her hand on the side of the door with the intention to open it and give him a piece of her mind. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Fran gasp and moan.

The princess blushed and stepped back, "Okay, goodnight. Sorry" with that she turned on her heel and swiftly made her way away. She bumped into a warm torso.

"Basch! There you are." She said in surprise.

"Yes, I was just going to check on Fran and Balthier, to see if they have figured out how to get to the lighthouse." He said as he passed by.

Ashe grasped his arm. "You shouldn't, they are…um… somewhat preoccupied."

Basch gave the princess a confused look, and then it dawned on him. "Oh, I see! Then perhaps I will give it a miss."

They both laughed softy.

"My lady, would you like me to sharpen your sword? I noticed in battle today that it could do with it."

"Thank You." She took out her sword and passed it to him. They walked for a shot distance until they reached Basch's tent. He passed her a blanket to sit on.

He set to work and neither of them spoke an uncomfortably long time.

"Basch?"

"Yes princess?"

"I am grateful for your presence." Ashe said softly.

"I am glad to be of service to you."

"Sometimes I feel like none of the others understand me at all." She admitted, she was really quite ashamed to say such a thing, but it had been bothering her. "Do you think this arrogant of me?"

"No, quite the opposite I understand how a princess would feel out of place amongst thieves and pirates…and suspected traitors."

"I trust you; I know you aren't a traitor."

"And I know that you are not arrogant, or power hungry or any false god, you are Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and that is all you ever need be." Basch knew he was speaking out of line, but sometimes it was necessary.

Ashe looked at him in surprise.

"There, this sword is now so sharp that I suspect it could even slice through air or even a spirit." He said with a chuckle.

These words struck Ashe, but she did not let it show. Her sword was fixed now, was she expected to leave? What was the proper etiquette?

"My…my armor is a little misshapen, would it be a terrible imposition if I were to ask you to straighten it out for me?" She asked not meeting his eyes; she wondered if he would see through this excuse to remain in his company.

Basch smiled, "I'll be more than happy to fix it for you, and if you have any more weapons I could fix them up for you."

"You are too kind, I thank you."

The princess smiled and looked up into the ex-captains face.

For a brief moment there eyes met and she knew in an instant she was welcome here.

A/N: please r and r, thanksXX


End file.
